


My Mermaid, My girl

by lorelee_mae



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Mermaids, Original Story - Freeform, Possible Smut?, Testing the Waters, fluff for now, lesbian love, not sure what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorelee_mae/pseuds/lorelee_mae
Summary: It's based off a dream I had. And I'm bad at summarizing...There is a girl who wandered in the wrong cave, and a mermaid who's been cast out of her pod. Will they get the blessing needed? Or will they be torn apart? Only time will tell...





	My Mermaid, My girl

**Author's Note:**

> I own all the writing but not the images used. If you post it some where please leave credit (I've had issues with it before...). 
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY!?

Chapter One

I was sitting on a small rock poking out of my cove just watching the sea as it goes to and from the silver grey of my silky fin leading up to my dark chocolate brown midsection covered in scales. The sea reflects the perfect amount of light off the bright sunset off the water, and my tail was the most beautiful thing you’ll ever see; it was the most angelic and captivating thing I’ve ever seen… Until she came along.

After I heard a voice calling out someone’s name, I then jumped into the water, once again having to hide away from the humans, and swim two or three feet into my cove. As I came up to the surface, I saw a little girl standing there, holding one of my rarest shells, eyes as big as the full moon completely flabbergasted. She started to run towards me and at the moment all I could think of was fear, I’d been caught. She fell full speed in the pool and it was evidently clear to me that she couldn’t swim I didn’t think, I just swam forward to retrieve her from the water and place her back on the ground before I knew what I was doing. I looked at the girl sitting up, choking a lung out, trying to make sure she was going to live. Something catches my eye and I looked up to see her. I’m not sure if it was the girl's mother, aunt, cousin or sister but whoever she was was the most stunning, most breathtaking, most… most… wow, I forgot how to breathe… I inhale through my gills and her eyes shot everywhere to study my body. With all my might I managed to pull my eyes away from the divine creation of her and dive back into the sea. I’m not sure what she did after that but when I came back she was gone.  
Three months later 

I am still hung up on her. Everytime I close my eyes all I see is her, her eyes glistening and gazing into my soul, her eyes as bright and colorful as the coral, her perfect lips covered in a dark red lipstick partly open with awe. Her broad shoulders stilled as if she had been turned to stone and her perfect curves unmoving and her soft milky skin covered in goosebumps, just frozen in shock. She hasn’t left my thoughts for one day since. All I can think about is the way I left the scene all too fast… I wondered what all she saw, if she thought I was some kind of monster…

I was perched on a ledge of my inner cove my fin lightly splashing in the water. I was not daring to go out for anything but food when needed. I was so zoned out caught in my thoughts that I didn’t hear any footsteps until they came to a sharp halt close behind me. As I turn around I see her, she isn’t quite shocked but she did seem surprised a small “o” formed her mouth, though I don’t know why she is back. I catch her intense eyes once again, she slowly crouched down and inched towards me as if I was a frightened child. I let her get almost an arm's reach away until I move towards the water, and just like that, she stopped right in her tracks. I finally break eye contact to take a better look at her, she was wearing a black swimsuit two piece showing off her body while still capturing her innocence. I couldn’t help it, I had to talk to her.   
“Wow” is all I could get out, well that and a choking noise that sounded like I was about to die…   
“Can speak a human language?!?” she says with the most shocked expression clear that she was intrigued by me almost as much as I was her.   
“Yes, I’m… I’m umm…..” I struggle to form coherent words as our eyes pull at the other like we were magnates destined to collide together, to touch, to explore one another. 

She giggles, that sound could never get old, but keeps her eyes locked with mine “I’m Cyren, Cyren Scott. Nice to meet you. I get it if you are scared but I promise you that I will never hurt you.” Cyren her name was frikn’ Cyren. How? Was this meant to be??? 

“I’m um... well I’m… I don’t have a name. But I liked Nainsí. You… you can call me that if you’d like.”

“Okay Nainsí, I wanted to thank you for saving my niece last summer…. I couldn’t stop thinking about you. All I could think about was mermaids, I searched for months trying to find out what I can about you. I tried to come back and see if I could talk to you, but I guess I kept coming at the wrong times… well that is until now.” Her voice was like an angelic song full of life and wonder that I could get lost in for hours and just listen to her melody, watch her lips move so elegantly as she speaks. At this time, the sudden weight of what had happened hit me full force knocking the wind straight out of my gills, I am talking to a human, hell I’m falling for one… This usually ends badly for all involved parties. 

“So what have you heard about mermaids’?” I ask as an opening for her to tell me what she’s learned about my kind, and maybe just to hear melody again.

“The life of a mermaid is said to be compared to a gray wolf, they only have one mate and they mate for life. They tend to travel in groups and rarely stray. I found this to be the most alluring quality of a mermaid. But is it true that you imprint on your one true mate and can’t live without them for more than 20 days? But i’m also wondering if there really are mermen, and cloaked underwater castles, and and and I just really want to know everything ” I finally see her relax her shoulders a bit more and perk up with excitement as her rate of speech quickens , I can watch her all day... 

“No we can live without them for about a year or two then we die or become a sort of loner and hide away from the pod… but our lifespans are near 200 years above an average human life though, also there are no mermen, there are castles and towns and cities but not cloaked just so far enough down that humans can’t see it without our help. Did you come across anything about interspecies mating?”

“Wow! No! Why? Is that a think??? Is that how it all started?!?” she gave me her utmost full attention now. 

“Yes but it’s not very common, actually it’s quite rare to have this happen. But every now and then a mermaid will fall for a land girl and choose her as her mate for life, if this happens the girl has two choices… join or DIE!!! No, no, just kidding they have full choice to stay or leave.” I giggle with a small bounce of my shoulders.

“What happens if the girl chooses to leave?” I could start to see the worry in her eyes as she figures out what this means. Emotion quickly forms in her eyes, quick to fill up with sadness, her whole body slinks to the ground beneath her.

“They die pretty soon after...” I say with hesitation as one tear falls down her left cheek glistening leaving a streak on her cheek. 

“And if she stays?” I could see small hope gather up in her eyes as tears still threaten to fall.

“She has to say goodbye for a few years due to her transition into her tail granted by the Queen and High Priestess in a ritual during a full moon within the year first year of initial imprinting. The new couple will become one and can share both powers of legs and tails but they will be controlled by the moon from there on out, every year on the 13th moon when full they must return to the sea until the next new moon to recharge their life force. The colonies don’t like these matches because of a large risk of exposure, though so they don’t usually unify the couple, there hasn’t been one in over 400 years.”

“Why?” There is a slight shake in her voice again.

“Cause my mom is a stubborn and ‘protective’ queen, too much so if you ask me.”

“YOUR MOM??? Your mother is a queen of mermaids???” Tears previously fallen down her face now replaced with a new look mixed between scared, shocked, and thrilled. “Wait are you a princess?!?”

“Pretty much, although I’m second in line for the throne, and cast out of the pod.” 

“Woah…” As she takes it all in but as she does I can see her face shift and avert her eyes as she realizes why I brought it up in the first place. “You… mean… have you?....umm...”

“Yes,” I say while trying to hold back a small hint of joy and sadness all wrapped into one. 

 

I’m not sure what will happen next.


End file.
